My Niece Is A Mermaid
by Rainbow UniPenguins YT
Summary: H20 Mermaids. Alex's uncle is Tony Stark. She has mermaid powers. What happens when The Avengers find out about her powers? Is there another mermaid in the tower? Perhaps Black Widow? Pepper? Takes place right before the Sokovia Accords are put out in the beginning of Captain America:Civil War. Swearing. Rated T. There's LGBT.
1. Chapter 1

YES! It's my 4 year anniversary! I get a new power tonight! Sorry, I'm being vague. Let me explain. My name is Alexandra Miller, or just Alex. You can also call me A.

4 Years Ago

So, my family went on a trip to an island on the coast of New York. We live right at the coast, and it was only a 30 minute boat ride to get there. So, I ventured into the forest, and, long story short, went into a moon pool on a full moon, and it started to bubble. I had seen Mako Mermaids, the show, before, so I knew what was happening. I swam out of the volcano. As an 11 year old, I was that kid in the back of the class, who loved drawing, and was smart, yet, shy. I loved to swim, and do gymnastics. I loved to sing, and to dance, but I never showed it. Whatever. So, I swam out of the volcano, and back to the island. Thankfully, my parents never noticed I was gone, as they were asleep. So was my older brother, Will, who rats me out all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Years Later

Back to where the story started. As I said, today's my anniversary. I'm getting a new power today. So far, I have the ability to boil water, and those are the first powers I got. The second powers were the ability to freeze water. The third power was to crystallize/jellify water, and crystallizing it meant nothing could break it, and no cameras could detect it. Now, I don't know what I'm gonna get. At least I lived near the coastline, so I could go to the island for the anniversary after the party.

"Are you guys ready for the dinner party, tonight?" Mom asked, taking me out of my thoughts. Shit. I wanted to go swimming for tonight. What time was the party? 8:00 to 12:00? Oh shit. My new powers glitch from 10:00 to 11:00 on the anniversary, and when I got my freezing power, everything was freezing. I blamed it on the heating system. Mom was suspicious, but didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Later

Will invited his friend over for the party, so he hung out with him a lot. I checked my watch. 9:59. I quickly went to go to the bathroom.

"Alex, why are you in a rush?" Will asked.

"Bathroom!" I exclaimed. Will snickered, looking at his friend. They looked back, in confusion.

"Where'd she go?" His friend asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but maybe she can run fast." Will said. I waved my hand in front of their faces, in confusion. I just brushed it off as a prank, and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and almost had a heart attack. I couldn't see my reflection. I checked my watch. 10:02. Oh, maybe I have invisibility powers. I looked at my hands, but I could see them. I wasn't a ghost, because I could close the door, so no passing through walls. I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, it's Alex!" I said. My voice was echoey.

"Okay." Pepper said. I could hear the confusion in her voice. I went back to being visible. I realized that I couldn't stay there forever. I had an hour. I had to come up with a distraction, so no one would see me. Finally, I decided to use my jellify powers, and turn on the sink. I used the sink water to move the water deep into the vent. I would also use the water molecules in the air. I used my boil powers, and within 2 minutes, the air was really hot. I heard Tony telling everyone to get out of the house while they fix the problem. Luckily, everyone finished eating by then, so people weren't sad that they had to leave. In the rush of people, I tried to run out.

"Alex, wait!" Tony exclaimed. I pretended not to hear him. He grabbed me by my shirt. "Alex, are you okay? You look pale. Almost invisible." Then, I knew.

"Tony, I gotta go." I ran to the car. Luckily, I only went invisible every 10 seconds now, for a 5 second period. Yeah, I counted in the bathroom. I sat in the way back, so none of my family saw me go invisible. We made it home. It was 10:30. I snuck out, and went to my thinking place. What was basically Mako island, and I'm gonna call Mako. Anyways, I was in deep shit with Tony. Maybe I could tell them I have powers, but not that I'm a mermaid. I went back after an hour of thinking. I saw a missed call from Tony. I hesitated, but I listened to it.

"I saw you go invisible, and I want Pepper to come pick you up tomorrow, and we can talk. She'll be there around 11." I put my phone down. I tried to fall asleep, but it took a half hour.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day

I woke up around 10. I had an hour to get ready before Pepper came. I took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. I brushed my teeth, and as I was putting on my shoes, the doorbell rang. I heard Pepper's faint voice downstairs. I ran down.

"Pepper, what're you doing here?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"Tony said you left your bracelet at the house, and he wanted to give it to you personally." Pepper "explained."

"Oh, that's where it went!" I lied.

"Let's go." Pepper exclaimed. My mom was surprised that I was okay with this. I usually didn't go with anything. She was right to be surprised. I didn't want to go. After a quiet 30 minute car ride, we were finally at The Avengers Compound. Pepper led the way, and we went up to a higher floor. The Avengers common room. I wasn't surprised that Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark were there.

"Tony told us you have powers, kid!" Steve said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You don't seem very nervous that you're in front of the Avengers." Sam said.

"I've gotten good at not showing when I'm nervous." I said.

"Can you show us your powers?" Tony asked. I went invisible. Natasha's eyes widened. I went back to being visible. Then, I saw a glass of water. I froze it. The Avengers were impressed. Then, I boiled it. It went back to normal. After that, I jellified the water. I turned it into the shape of a star. I looked over at Natasha. Her mouth was gaping. Then, I crystallised the water. I tossed it around.

"You guys should see how durable this is." I said. Steve grabbed his shield that was on the coffee table. I threw it at the shield as hard as I could, and it didn't even break. It actually scratched some paint. Tony picked it up.

"Where did you get these powers?" Tony asked.

"I spilled some chemicals on myself. Every year, on the day I spilled the chemicals, I get a new power." I said. I looked at Natasha.

"Mako." She mouthed. I ignored it.

"Well, your powers are cool." Sam said.

"I'm also good at archery." I said. Clint handed me bow. I aimed it out an open window, and hit it on a tree about 100 feet away. I handed Clint his bow back. I smirked at Clint's expression.

"Maybe we could use you to help us fight!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Alright, Alex, let's take you back home!" Pepper said. It was another quiet ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

Later

About an hour after I made it home, there was a knock on my window. I opened it. It was Natasha. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Testing out a theory!" She exclaimed. She grabbed a water bottle off my desk, and splashed it on me. I sat on the floor, and counted down.

"3...2...1…" I said. My tail came, and then Natasha splashed water on herself. I started to dry myself off, as she turned into a mermaid.

"I thought I was the only one!" Natasha exclaimed. I went back to normal, and Natasha started drying herself off.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. Natasha got her legs back. There was a knock at my door.

"Alex, who are you talking to?" Will asked.

"No one!" I exclaimed. I gestured for Natasha to leave. She crawled out the window. I opened my door. "See, there's no one in here!" I exclaimed. Will grumbled. He left, and I closed my door. Natasha came back in.

"When did you get your powers?" I whispered to Nat.

"10 years ago." Nat said.

"I want to tell someone, but I'm not sure if I can trust The Avengers." I whispered.

"Hey, I'll contact Fury, see if he can help us see if The Avengers are trustworthy!" Nat exclaimed.

"Alex, if you're going to talk to yourself, can you keep it down?" My brother asked outside his door.

"Shove off." I said. Nat picked up her phone. She called Fury.

"Hey, Fury, Tony's niece doesn't believe she can trust The Avengers, so we want an idea on how to see if they're trustworthy!" Nat informed him. I couldn't hear what Fury was saying.

"Thanks, Fury!" Nat ended the call. "He said that we should give them a flash drive, say that we stole it SHIELD, and if you can get it to email you when someone opens it up, then that would help. Fury also said that he would call me if someone told him." I spent the next 10 minutes putting fake stuff on an empty flash drive. Nat took it from me, and she left. She gave it to The Avengers. As I was putting fake stuff on the flash drive, Nat told me to wait 1 month, and if no one tells Fury, or opens it up, I should tell them. She would tell The Avengers that I gave it to her, and I stole it from SHIELD a few weeks ago. She would tell them not to open it up.


	6. Chapter 6 (Deleted,Read For Fun)

1 Week Later

"Clint, what's wrong?" I asked, as he crawled into my window.

"You need to come to Germany with me and Wanda, right now!" He said, quietly.

"Why?" I asked, as Wanda appeared in the window.

"Very big Avengers problems, I'll explain on the way!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, let me make an excuse to my Mom, wait outside!" I exclaimed. I ran downstairs. "Mom, my friend wants me to stay over for the next week, can I, please?" I asked.

"Sure!" My mom exclaimed. I ran upstairs, grabbed a duffel bag, packed it with clothes, my phone, and my superhero suit. I had one because I knew it wouldn't be long before The Avengers needed me. It was basically a blue-green onesie, that smelled like salt water, and it had a mask. I took it downstairs, and out the door. I met Clint and Wanda outside.

"You weren't kidding about maybe needing me to help!" I exclaimed. As we walked, they explained about Captain America, Bucky, The Sokovia Accords, everything. We stopped to pick up some guy named Scott Lang, or Ant-Man, and then, we went to Berlin.


	7. Chapter 7 (Deleted,Read For Fun)

Berlin

"Cap." Clint said.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice." Steve told us.

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides… I owe a debt." Clint said.

"Thanks for having my back." Cap said.

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda said.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I brought another. You know her." Clint said.

"Hey, Steve!" I exclaimed, as I hopped out of the van, supersuit on.

"Alex." Cap said. "Clint, how about our other recruit?"

"He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but… he should be good." Clint said, as he opened the van door. Scott jumped.

"What timezone is this?" Scott asked.

"Come on, come on." Clint said. Scott got out. His eyes flashed with happiness, as he walked up to Steve.

"C… Captain America!" Scott exclaimed, shaking Steve's hand.

"Mr. Lang." Steve responded.

"It's an honour. I'm shaking your hand too long." Scott said, and he stopped shaking Cap's hand. "Wow, this is awesome. Captain America." He turned to us. "I know you too, you're great." He said to Wanda. He looked back, and patted Steve's shoulders. "Jeez. Look, I wanted to say. I know you know a lot of super people, so… Thinks for thanking of me." I laughed at his word mess-up. He looked at Sam. "Hey, man."

"What's up, tic-tac." Sam said.

"Good to see you. Look. What happened last time when I…" Scott started.

"It was great audition, but it'll… it'll never happen again." Sam said.

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked.

"Something about some… psycho assassins." Scott said.

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you want to come with us, you're a wanted man." Cap told Scott.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott asked.

"We should get moving." Some guy who I assumed was Bucky said.

"I got a chopper lining up." Clint said. An alarm blared.

"Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren." A man on the PA said. Translation: This is an emergency. All passengers must evacuate the airport immediately.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky said.

"Stark." Cap scowled.

"Stark?" Scott asked, clearly confused.

"Suit up." Cap said.


	8. Chapter 8 (Deleted,Read For Fun)

2 Minutes Later

Cap strived through an underpass, and onto a private runway, heading for a grounded chopper. I ran next to him, invisible. We stopped when an electro disabler hit it. Iron Man and War Machine descended.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport." Tony said. "Don't you think that's weird?"

"Definitely weird." Rhodey responded.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Cap said. Some guy in a black cat suit leapt over a truck. I heard Cap say earlier he was called the Black Panther.

"Captain." Black Panther said.

"Your highness." Cap said.

"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony asked.

You're after the wrong guy." Cap said.

"Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Tony said.

"And there are 5 more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony, I can't." Cap said, clearly distressed. (Yes, I am writing this mostly word-for-word, except for when Alex interacts with others, and stuff.)

"Steve… you know what's about to happen." Natasha said. Steve turned to her. (We interrupt your program for some news. As I was watching the Civil War scene, it felt weird to see Natasha with red hair, and not blonde. Sorry, I just wanted to throw that out there.) "Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?"

"Alright, I've run out of patience." Tony said. He held his hands up to his mouth. "Underoos!" Then, frikin' Spiderman webbed Cap's hands together, stole his shield, and flipped onto a luggage crate. "Nice job, kid."

"Thanks. Well, I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just, new suit." Spiderman said. "Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's perfect, thank you." I cringed.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." Tony said.

"Okay. Cap… Captain. Big fan, I'm Spiderman." More like Spiderboy.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later, just…" Tony started.

"Hey, everyone." Spiderkid said.

"...Good job." Tony finished, after Spiderlad rudely interrupted him.

"You've been busy." Cap said.

"And you've been a complete idiot!" Tony exclaimed. "Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep… I'm trying to keep you from tearing The Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." Cap said.

"Alright, we're done!" Tony exclaimed. "You're going to turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us, NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of JSOC guys with no compunction of being impolite. Come on!" I heard Sam through the mic and radio Cap gave us.

"We found it. Their quinjet's in hanger five, north runway." Sam said. Steve held his arms up, and Hawkeye shot an arrow to get rid of the webbing around his hands.

"Alright, A!" He exclaimed, into the radio. I jumped onto the luggage crate.

"Uh, guys, something's…" Spiderman started. I punched him in the face, grabbing the shield. I returned it to Cap.

"Oh great." Tony said. I ran to the parking deck. It was easy since I was invisible, and no one could stop me. I found Bucky and Sam, and went visible. I started running with them. Sam waved. Spiderman landed on the window.

"What the hell was that?" Bucky asked.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Sam said. (Gimmick: A trick or device intended to attract attention. You're welcome.) As Spiderman slammed into the window, and kicked Sam back, I went invisible. I took the water molecules in the air, and I put made a huge ball of water. I put it around Spiderman, and made it freeze around him. He was stuck, but he burst out of it in about 5 seconds. Damn it. I should have made a thicker layer of ice. Bucky tried to punch Spiderman, but Spiderman caught the punch. Holy shit, someone caught Bucky's punch. He's a super-soldier, though. How is that possible? And he's a teenager, judging from his voice.

"You have a metal arm? That is awesome, Du-" Spiderman started, as I snuck up on him, and punched him. I did the same thing I did when I tried to freeze him, but this time, I crystalised the water. There's no way for anyone to destroy that, so he's going to be stuck there until Tony manages to get him out. We ran towards the quinjet, and the others got stopped. I was able to make it before anyone else. The only people that managed to get on were Steve and Bucky. I was visible by then.

"So, not everyone made it?" I asked. Steve shook his head. "Well, at least you guys did!" I said. Steve flew the quinjet through the air, until we noticed Rhodey and Tony on our tail, with Sam chasing them. Steve sped up the quinjet.


	9. Chapter 9

2 ½ Weeks Later

"Nat, we gotta check to see if any of The Avengers told Fury." I said. She called Fury, and I checked my email. No one ratted us out. We went to Avengers Tower.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"You know the flash drive I gave Natasha to give to you for safekeeping?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "That was just a test. No one ratted me out or looked into the flash drive."

"Where are you headed with this?" Steve asked.

"Remember when I told you my powers?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "I didn't tell you everything." I got a confused look from Tony and Sam. I handed Nat a water bottle. She splashed it on me. I sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked. I counted out loud.

"4...3...2...1…" My body disappeared into bubbles, before I got my tail. The Avengers looked at me really confused, before someone spoke up.

"That's really cool!" Sam said. Rhodey and Tony were silent. I could tell Steve kept trying to say something, but didn't want to. Nat just sat there. Clint was looking at me like I had 3 heads, which was a predictable reaction. Sam looked like I was gonna give him superpowers.

"How… When… What…" Tony stuttered. Natasha laughed.

"Good job, kid, it takes a lot to get him to stutter!" Clint exclaimed. I started to boil my tail, as I sat there in awkward silence. When my tail disappeared, I got up.

"When did this happen?" Steve asked, intrigued.

"A little over 4 years ago." I said.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"On an island off the coast." I said. There was no way they would figure it out, there were tons of islands off the coast. I trusted them, but not completely. And, I don't want a bunch of scientists around my thinking place.


	10. Chapter 10

About 1 Year Later

Yay! Ice cream. Mom, Dad, and Will went out to get ice cream, trusting me to stay home alone. I was on the computer, and I just wanted ice cream. I didn't even say goodbye to them. I would regret that for the next year. Anyways, after an hour, they didn't come back. I assumed the line was long, or traffic was bad. I just went to sleep on the couch. I woke up to the phone ringing. I answered it, trying to sound awake.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this a child of Gregory and Sophia Stark?" The man asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, they got into a car accident last night. Their in the morgue, and we need you over here, right now!" The man answered. I immediately hung up, and ran to the morgue.

"Hello, unfortunately, Gregory, William, and Sophia have died." A man said. (Yes, Gregory is Tony's brother on Earth-1620.) My heart dropped. "Do you have any family you can stay with?"

"Uh, yeah, I have Tony!" I said. I scrolled way down into the contacts list of the phone. Will knew more people than I thought. Finally, I reached Tony. It only took him 2 rings to answer.

"Will, what do you want?" He asked.

"This is Alex, you need to get to the morgue!" I said.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Just get here as fast as possible." I exclaimed.

"JARVIS, get the car ready!" Tony exclaimed. "I'll be there soon!" He hung up.

30 Minutes Later

Tony burst through the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled, clearly out of breath. I pointed to the coffins. Tony ran his hand through his hair.

"Tony, I have to live with you." I said. "You're my only family left." Tony's face went white, but he understood. He had his lawyers sign the papers to say that he was my guardian. Now, I love my uncle, always have, always will, but with my powers, the more famous I am, means the more likely I am to be found out.

Avengers Tower

"Alex, I'm so sorry this happened." Natasha said.

"It's not your fault. Why would you be sorry?" I asked. Sure, I was sad, but that didn't mean that they had to be sad for me. They took me in. That was the best I was hoping from them, but they've been worried about me for the last week. I've been a little mopey, but who wouldn't be in this situation? Peter was mopey when May died, and he moved in with The Avengers. I just hoped this wouldn't turn into a thing where they try to help me, and be nice to me. I hope they just try to act normal. Well, as normal as they can be.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony's POV

Where is Alex sneaking off to after school? She's with Peter, because he's been suspicious lately. This started 3 months ago. She went to somewhere around 7 to 9 PM, without any indication of where. About 1 month later, she seemed really happy. I've never seen anyone that happy, not even Pete, and he's always happy. Lately, she's been staying after school for 3 hours, and coming home exhausted. I'm gonna go check what she's doing.

Normal POV

Tony checked the school website, and the only afterschool activities are chemistry club, homework club, decathlon, and the musical. Tony figured it wasn't homework club, because if it was, she wouldn't be happy. Also, she was smart. So, he checked to see who was in chemistry club. Not Alex. Decathlon. Not Alex. That left one thing, the musical.

Tony's POV

THE MUSICAL? How is it the musical? Well, it is The Lion King Jr. which anyone knows, Alex loves anything that has to do with The Lion King. On movie night, that's all she chooses. I might as well check. I scrolled to the cast list. I looked at the backstage people first. No Alex.

Then, I looked at the ensembles. No Alex. That left me with the main characters. Pumbaa, no. Timon, no. Ed, Shenzi, Bonzai, Sarafina, Nala, Young Nala, Scar, Simba, Young Simba, Zazu, Mufasa, Sarabi, no. That left one. Rafiki. Yes. Alex is Rafiki. Alex is Rafiki? ALEX IS RAFIKI? :D

She's in the musical? She's breaking out of her shell, and she's a main role! And, as I was scrolling through, I SAW THAT PETER IS PLAYING ADULT SIMBA! Two of my favorite people were in a musical together. They were both at the rehearsal right now. I had to go tell everyone.

Downstairs

"Guy, guess who's in their school musical?" I asked. I got some confused looks from everyone. "ALEX AND PETER!" I exclaimed. "That's where they are now!"

"What musical is it?" Sam asked.

"Who are they playing?" Clint asked.

"They're in The Lion King Jr. Peter plays Adult Simba, and Alex plays Rafiki!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Natasha shouted. "How did they get main roles? Why did they do that? The more famous they are, the more likely someone will find out about their powers!"

"It's one musical." I said. "She'll be fine. Clear your schedules for November 1 from 7 to 9 PM! We're seeing a musical!"


	12. Chapter 12

1 Week Later

Auditorium

Alex's POV

"Alex?" Peter spotted me.

"What?" I asked.

"Who are you playing in the musical?"

"Rafiki." I said.

"Really? You get some scenes with me!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I do!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but since when can you sing?" Peter asked.

"I've always been able to sing, I just didn't like it." I said.

"Sing for me!" He told me. "I want to hear."

"Uhh… Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun, because you've learned, because you've learned. On the outside, always looking in. Will I ever be more than I've always been. Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I'm waving through a window." I sang. (Waving Through a Window, from Dear Evan Hansen.)

"Stop, that was beautiful!" Peter exclaimed.

We had about 20 more rehearsals.


	13. Chapter 13

1 Month Later

Alex's POV

Tonight's the night. Then, this really annoying kid came up to me just as I was about to get makeup and costume.

"Have fun embarrassing yourself, in front of the whole audience!" He said. His name is Samarth.

"I'm going to do really good tonight!" I said.

"You keep telling yourself that." Samantha said.

"Hey, Samarth, were you born on a highway? That is where most accidents happen. I mean, I'm not a proctologist or anything, but I know an asshole when I see one. By the way, if I had your face, I would sue my parents, because your parents are living proof that two wrongs don't make a right." I roasted him.

"Sorry, I didn't understand you, I don't speak bullshit!" Samarth exclaimed.

"If I ate a bowl of alphabet soup, I would shit out a smarter sentence than anything you have ever said in your life!" I exclaimed, before walking away.

(Feel free to use any of the roasts I just used, or will use, unless I tell you otherwise! Bonus roast: If I was gonna get a brain transplant, I would get one from you because I would want a brain that was never used. Another one: You're really good at acting… acting like you have a brain! Last one: Good story, but in what chapter do you shut the fuck up?) I got on my costume, and my makeup.

"3 minutes until showtime!" Mrs. Reppert, the director, exclaimed. Everyone rushed to the other end of the school so they could come in from the back of the auditorium. Except Mufasa, Zazu, and me. We all went onto pride rock. The lights dimmed. I got onto stage. The music started.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!" I exclaimed, as a spotlight shone on me. I saw The Avengers in the first row. Oh shit. They were stunned.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex's POV

"Sithi uhm, ingonyama!" The kids in the back of the auditorium responded (I'm sorry if you don't know how to pronounce this stuff, just pretend!)

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!" I called again.

"Sithi uhhmm, ingonyama… ingonyama!" Everyone responded.

"Helele!" I called.

"Ingonyama!"

"Siziqou!" I called.

"Ingonyama!"

"Helele!"

"Ingonyama, Ingonyama!"

"Ingonyama nengw'enamabala!" I started.

"Ingonyama nengw'enamabala, Ingonyama nengw'enamabala, Ingonyama nengw'enamabala!" (Everyone keeps repeating that in the background as they move down the aisles.

"From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun." I sang, walking over to pride rock. The words seemed to flow right out of my mouth. "There is more to see, than can ever be seen, more to do, than can ever be done! There is far too much, to take in here. More to find, than can ever be found. But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky, keeps great and small, on the endless round!" (Everyone switches to singing Ingonyama nengw'enaMA in the background.)

"It's the circle of life! And it moves us all! Through despair and hope. Through faith, and love. Til' we find our place. On the path unwinding. In the circle." (Everyone raises their arms as I raise Simba, and sing the last line.) "The circle of life!"

The stage blacks, and we run off, the applause chasing us. I have to head right back on stage after the Scar's Cave scene. The Avengers seemed to enjoy it so far. I headed backstage to get ready for Grass Of The Pridelands, which was my next scene. I just stood in the background and watched, but it was still a scene.

As I got on stage, I could feel the joyful energy coming from the audience. I smiled at The Avengers! They smiled, and some waved back. Clint and Tony even gave me a thumbs up! I got off stage, and found Peter. He had to wait for Hakuna Matata, which was when he switched out with Young Simba.

"Pete, The Avengers are in the first row!" I exclaimed. He smiled. We talked for about two scenes, before I had to go back and do The Lioness Hunt. I also stood in the background for that scene, and watched. It was cool to see everything that was happening and the audience at the same time. I finished the scene, and went backstage once again. I had a lot of time before my next scene. So, I just waited backstage.

Finally, I got back on stage. I was only watching, but it was when Mufasa taught Simba how to pounce. I went backstage, and waited 3 scenes before I went back on stage, and actually did something. It was called Shadowland. We just sang, and did little movements.

Next, I was in Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Bleh. That was the worst one. Next, I did the scene with Peter where he said he couldn't go back to pride rock. The Avengers clapped the loudest on that one because both of us were in it. I went straight from that, to He Lives In You.

Then, I was in almost every scene from then on, which isn't much. The only one I wasn't in was Scar Vs Simba. I wish I was in that scene. After that, we sang the finale song.

After that, we did our bows. Me and Peter did our bows last. Everyone clapped the loudest for us and Scar when we bowed. Me and Peter went together when we bowed. We had to hold our hats on our head, though.

Then, when everyone bowed together, we got a standing ovation. I led everyone off stage. We all went to the lobby of the school to greet everyone. The Avengers found me and Peter first.

"Since when can you sing?" Steve asked.

"A while now." I said.

"And you can dance?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah." I said.

After a small conversation, me and Peter went back into the auditorium to greet our fans. The Avengers did the same. It was nice, and a few people said I was really good. Getting recognized felt good, but I'm not becoming a superhero, or announcing my powers to the world. I'd constantly be getting into things, like when Tony was attacked by Mandarin. Maybe I would help The Avengers from time to time.


	15. Chapter 15

Avengers Tower

" **When are you getting back from the mission?** " I texted The Avengers group chat.

" **In about two hours.** " Tony texted back.

" **Bummer, I'm going to a friends house for a sleepover for the next few days. I guess I'll see you soon! ;3"** I texted.

" **K, see ya!** " Clint texted. I ran to the elevator. I went up to my room. I got my stuff together. I ran out the door.

" **M, are you ready?** " I texted Morgan.

" **Ready? We've been planning this for months! Of course I'm ready!** " She texted.

" **I'll be there in about 20 mins.** " I texted.

" **K.** " She responded. You may think this is a normal sleepover, but no, not even close. We _had_ been planning this for months, but it was so I could tell The Avengers a secret. A secret I've had for a while. Only Peter and Morgan know. Morgan's mom also knows. Here's the thing, I've been keeping this for a while.

I'm planning on calling The Avengers, and staying here after I tell them, so they can get it through their heads. It's Sunday, so I'll have about 6 days. I made it to Morgan's.

"Hey, Morgan!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Alex!" She exclaimed. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, and we've got about 1 hour and 40 minutes until The Avengers are back from their mission!" I exclaimed.

"Want to work on your powers?" She asked. Yes, I had told her about them. Not her mom, though. Her mom knows about me living with The Avengers. Morgan got out a cup with nothing in it. I took the moisture from the room, and I put it in the cup. I boiled the water, before freezing it to complete ice. It was frozen solid. I put it back to normal, before making shapes with the water.

Next, I went invisible. We were trying to see how long I could hold it, while doing push-ups. My last record was around 30 seconds. I completely shattered it. Not only did I break my consecutive push-up record in 1 minute, I stayed invisible for 5 minutes. My new push-up record was 27! That was 10 more than 1 month ago. We got so caught up in training me, that when we looked at the clock, we realised the Avengers had gotten back almost an hour ago. It was time to call them. I called Tony on FaceTime.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey, is everyone there with you?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Tony exclaimed.

"Put me on the TV screen!" I exclaimed. Tony didn't question me. He just did it. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Alex, we were watching Die Hard!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yippee Ki Yay, mother fucker!" Clint said.

"I need to talk to you!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Need us to pick you up?" Natasha asked.

"No. You see, there's this secret I've been keeping from everyone since the end of 5th grade. The only people that know are my friend, her mom, and Peter!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no." Peter groaned. He looked worried, with an expression of "You should have waited to tell them," on his face. "Anyway, the real reason I'm at my friend's house is so that way I can tell you guys something without a bigger fuss than we need."

"Alex, what's wrong?" Sam asked. I took a deep breath. Then, another. And another. I couldn't speak.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"No, I've been struggling to say this my entire life. It's hard to tell people this. I never know how to tell people this." I said.

"Alex, you can tell us, but you don't have to tell us if you're not ready." Nat said.

"I'm going to tell you. I've held this in, and kept it from you guys for way too long." I told them.

"Alright, well, when you work up the courage, you can tell us." Steve said. "We'll wait!" I breathed in.

"I'm bisexual!" I said. The words came out of my mouth freely. Smoothly. Finally, I could speak. Everything on the other line went quiet. I'm pretty sure that even the birds outside went quiet. 5 minutes of silence went by. Then 10.

"You've known for 6 years, and none of us have figured it out?" Clint asked, breaking the silence that seemed to last forever. (Thanks, love ya, Clint!)

"Yeah." I said.

"And Peter knew?" Tony asked.

"Y-Yeah." Peter said.

"Alright, But, you know how Peter and I are dating?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, that was a cover up. I didn't want you getting suspicious by me saying I have a boyfriend, and never bringing him over here, or not even having a boyfriend. I actually have a girlfriend, and it's Morgan, and she's who I'm staying with!" I said. "By the way, I don't want you guys coming over to my friend's house, no picking me up from school, nothing!" I exclaimed.

"That's a good idea!" Rhodey exclaimed. "We should keep our distance, process this before seeing her in person again!"

"Exactly!" I said.

"Alex, are you okay staying there without us to help you through this?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, I've got Morgan here with me!" I exclaimed. "Okay, well, it's time for dinner, so, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Bye!" Everyone exclaimed. I hung up, and I took a deep breath.

"Alex, are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, it just… feels good to get that off my chest." I said. Morgan kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, and we headed down for dinner. Sure, it was just an excuse, but we could smell it.

"Hey girls!" Morgan's mom exclaimed. "How'd the call go?"

"It went surprisingly well! I think The Avengers love her even more now!" Morgan exclaimed.

"It's so cool you live with The Avengers, Alex!" Morgan's mom exclaimed, bringing our plates over to the table.

"Hey, who knows?" I asked. "I'll see if I can arrange a thing between you, your husband, Tony, and Pepper! See if they can meet you!" I exclaimed. "Of course, I'll have them meet Morgan first." Morgan's mom nodded.

"Thanks for doing that for us! You're a really good kid! I think you and Morgan are a great match." She said. I blushed. We ate dinner.

 **Hey guys. So, yeah, if you're struggling with coming out to your parents, go to a friends house. Leave a note for your parents on the fridge, or counter, or something else. Stay at the friend's house for a few days, and let your parents get it though their heads. One of my friends did this, and stayed at my house for a few days.**


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday

" _ **Hello Alex!**_ " FRIDAY exclaimed. " _ **Would you like me to alert The Avengers you're here?**_ " She asked.

"Yeah, tell them I'm coming up!" I said.

"Everyone is on the living level, waiting for you to get back. Would you like to head up there?" FRIDAY asked.

"Yeah." I said. I gripped my backpack tightly. I had just gotten back from Morgan's. I went up the elevator.

As soon as I stepped 1 foot out of the elevator, I was greeted with a wave of hugs. Even Clint hugged me. After about 30 seconds, everyone pulled away.

"Judging from how many hugs I just got, I'm guessing you're all cool with me being bisexual?" I asked.

"Yeah, we talked it over, and we're all fine with it!" Sam said. A smile creeped onto my face.

"So, when did you tell Peter?" Clint asked.

"About 6 months ago." I said, pushing my hair behind my ears. This was great. Everyone knew. Now, I could post it on Instagram. Finally, I could tell people. "Uh, I've got to go unpack my stuff!" I said.

I took the stairs to my room. I felt like walking. I unpacked my stuff, and posted that I was bi on Instagram. It felt more and more natural every day. When I posted it, I got tons of comments from people saying how proud they were that I was confident enough to come out to the world. I went back down to the living room.

"So, because I'm dating Morgan, I think we can do meet the parents, with just Tony and Pepper!" I said.

"What about us?" Steve asked.

"That's too overwhelming." I said. Steve nodded. It makes sense.


	17. Chapter 17

1 Month Later

Meet The Parents Night

"Alex, do you think pizza is okay?" Pepper asked.

"Of course! We had that one of the nights I was there!" I exclaimed.

"I still can't believe no one came after you." Pepper said.

"That's why I'm sure Morgan will love you guys!" I exclaimed.

" _ **Morgan is in the lobby! Would you like me to direct her upstairs?**_ " FRIDAY asked.

"No thanks. Tell her I'm coming down!" I exclaimed. I went down the elevator to the lobby.

"Hey Alex!" Morgan exclaimed when she saw me.

"Hey Morgan!" I said. "Are you excited?" I asked.

"To meet an awesome, rich scientist who's also a superhero and an empowering female that my girlfriend lives with, and is related to? Of course!" She exclaimed.

"That's a good way to put it!" I exclaimed. "And hey, you look great!" I exclaimed.

"So do you!" She said back, as we made our way to the elevator. We made it up to the dining level.

"So, you must be Morgan! We've heard a lot of good things about you!" Pepper said. Morgan blushed.

"I wrote a paper about how empowering you are for females around the world!" Morgan said. "And I'm a big fan of yours!" She said, turning to Tony. "I mean, I love your Arc Reactor research papers!" Morgan exclaimed. This caught Tony's attention.

"I told you she's smart, and she loves science!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I like her already!" Pepper said.

"Well, thanks for setting this up, Alex!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Hey, Tony and Pepper helped, too!" I replied.

"Well, thanks, it's always been my dream to meet Tony Stark and Pepper Potts!" Morgan said, as we sat down for dinner. "You guys are way nicer than the press lets on!" Tony smiled.

"Yeah, I like you." He said. He hadn't talked this whole night. I wasn't sure if he was nervous, or scared Morgan wouldn't like them, or maybe even scared we would break up at dinner. I don't know. Maybe he wasn't fully on board with the whole bisexual thing, and me dating a girl, but he was still tolerating it. I'm pretty sure he'll get over it soon.

I just… couldn't believe he was letting me date a girl! We got through the evening pretty easily. Even Pepper and Tony were sad when she had to leave.

"Alex, I really liked her. She seemed nice!" Pepper exclaimed.

"That's great." I sighed a sigh of relief.


End file.
